


Godly Relations

by 05willnich



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Car Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Magic Fingers, Magical Healing Vagina, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Stuffed Toys, Talking Vagina, Tentacle Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/05willnich/pseuds/05willnich
Summary: Me and my friend did the first 2 chapters as a joke we hope you enjoy all of the chapters and don't give off to much hate. The fat white kid is our friend and we did this a joke hoping he doesn't take this Fanfic seriously. Thank you for reading our Fanfic hope you enjoy! Please try and imagine everything that happens in this Fanfic.P.S sorry for any spelling mistakes we made this in 4 days! :) We can continue these Fanfics if u want us to put it in the comments below.(DISCLAIMER Men have wombs and Females have dicks in this Parallel Universe for chapter 3 and 4 also there is some pretty weird shit in these fanfics. Sorry for these being short we didn't have so much time to release these fanfics because of work stuff.)These are hella sexual too, we can do normal ones put it in the comments below what you want us to do next we will credit you if we  like your idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Majin Buu(kid) was walking down the street admiring his 1,679,854,054,584,703,862,806,348,465 inch soft dick as he was walking he saw a little fat white kid and felt some sexual tension then he butt raped him and split his body in half ,and his white creamy cum was inside the fat white white kid ,he moaned.   
Then Buu spent the rest of his life raping little boys and girls filling them with his white chocolate splitting them down the middle eating them out. Then all the Z fighters took a turn with the fat white kid. The fat boy became even fatter with all the cream inside his ass all that creamy batter weighed 9,657 pounds. He whispered in a soft voice “Harder Daddy.” All the children were getting fucked they all wanted to be filled like a bagel with cream cheese.   
There all dead now there bodies could not handle all that creamy white goodness. They spent years reviving the kids then putting them in sex dungeons. All the boys had cock rings and females had plugs in their ass and pussy making them cum. Then they were raped again and killed. Then they were revived again then the cycle continued. After so long like Buu’s dick Shenron broke and he made the kids immortal he joined in he went through millions of kids in seconds.Then the fat white kid returned an raped Buu with his 78,688,656,875,688,967,896,587,658,798,675,689,878,978 ft. soft dick .  
Then Buu was put into a sex dungeon and he raped all the kids. Shenron became a cum slut for the fat white kid. The fat white kid rammed shenron so hard the earth shook his cum filling the dragon pleasing him everything was white for miles with his cream. Then Buu streched out his arm and fisted Shenron and the fat white kid then Buu grew his dick to 9,737,593,749,574,749,378,949,683,639,639,685,973,579,797,347,899,643,939,475,639,459,745,398,477,364,789,673,785,636,563,478,983,643,674 inches hard and fucked everyone. Buu chose Pan,The fat white kid, and shenron to be his cum dumpsters. THE END OF UNIVERSE CUM SLUT 

FOR NOW ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again this another one of those troll chapter about the fat whit kid if you don't want to read it its fine its pretty funny (at least we thought so)

Goku woke up feeling a tight pain in his balls ,he looked up and saw Kale(Berserk) squeezing his balls so hard they were purple. Goku fainted he was in a house with Cabba,Kale,Champa, and Califla. Goku was tied in a chair with ki he was fucked he couldn’t do anything. They proceeded to gang bang him with their 93,949,354,357,397,894,839,898,977,374,568,837 inch dicks if he tried to struggle they would go harder.. They were Female/Male. After their dicks went in his mouth they rode Goku’s 27.5 inch dick soft. His dick went super saiyan and it became 68,996,446,477,474,675,754,325,436,458,564,554 inches hard. Kale screamed went it went in her filling her insides with his yellow glowing cum.  
Then Goku saw Hit with his big purple 9,876,787,657,765,657,876,778,723,498,765,463,293,847 inch soft dick then hit raped him and fills him with creamy purple jizz. Hit brought Goku to his purple sex dungeon and made him ride his favorite purple dildo. Broly felt sexual ki and instant transmissioned inside Hit with his legendary super saiyan dick. Filling Hit with dick juice making Hit realize who his main bitch was. Hit screamed so loud with Broly’s 9,198,238,288,284,982,984,892,984,892,982,949,289 ft. dick inside him ,he started to cry with joy.  
Then all of a sudden a fat white kid appeared and butt raped Goku,Broly, and Hit with his 87,654,678,657,878,786,578,657,829,284,373,864,853,879,279,897,235,496,459,485,346,847,637,527,842,3468,927,345,732,485,464,574,384,585,745,805,284,523,460,235,432 mile long dick. Then Vados put her staff in the fat white kid’s ass then everyone was raped by the fat white kid . THE END OF UNIVERSE 13 GANG BANG RALLY


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next two chapters i want you to realize that they are gods so they can take a little bit more than regular mortals

After the end of the Tournament of Power Beerus visited Champa . While Beerus is making fun of champa about losing the tournament he notices that Vados is staring at him. Beerus blushes and looks away .The only person who noticed it was Whis ,When they returned to their planet they talked about it and Beerus said that he would not express his feelings then one fateful day Vados came to their planet and expressed her feelings towards Beerus then (Warning It is about to get juicy)  
They started kissing then Beerus grabbed her boobies and started sucking then Vados moaned out loudly then Beerus pulled out his 28 inch dick and Vados started sucking then Beerus jizzed his creamy purple goodies all over her face then Beerus put it in her vagina ,and she screamed. She screamed then she said in a soft voice “HARDER DADDY” Beerus replied by going ultra instinct and plowing her at 800 miles per second.After that Vados pulled out her 18 inch dick and plowed Beerus.   
He screamed but he liked it at the same time. Vados kept going faster and faster until she came inside Beerus’s womb. Beerus was laying on Vados and then he told her “I’m pregnant”. Vados was so happy and for the next 9 months all Vados did was fuck beerus until they came . Surprisingly during those 9 months Vados also got pregnant. They decided to Name their 2 kids Kid Buu and Cooler. Then they have a grandchild named Freezer.(Freezer/Frieza was made by incest between you guessed it Cooler and Kid Buu)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f i n This one is weird as fuck

Whis started developing feelings for Champa and went to visit him she talked to Champa sexually. Whis wanted Champa’s 37” dick inside him the thought of it made her cum. After 30 years Whis expressed her feelings towards Champa ,and Champa had feelings for her too then Champa pulled down Whis’s pants and sucked her 49” dick. After hour of hearing Champa slurping up cum ,Whis stuck her dick in Champa’s womb and made him cum.  
Whis fingered Champa’s male pussy making him moan. (Plot Twist) Then Champa pulled out his 37” dick and went ultra instinct and mowed down Whis vagina. Filling his insides with furry cum. Whis made her staff go inside Champa’s ass ,but then Champa put his tail in side Whis making her scream. Whis used her ki to change her gender and then fucked Champa and filled him with his new teal cum.  
The cum inside both of them made them pregnant they fucked for the rest of the 9 months moaning,screaming,fucking,changing genders, and sucking each other off. They went to the hospital of the gods and gave birth to Vados and Beerus. They split up and never told Beerus and vados they were brother and sister ,so they let them fuck and allowing them to do whatever they want to each other. ;)


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't no in dragon ball if you die from a natural cause like a disease or old age you cannot be wished back hope you enjoy the fic

Goku’s death was very hard on Chi Chi.

She was very sad. But after 1 year she got over it. Since Goku was gone she had no one to have sex with so she went out into the city and became a whore for zeni.

She had 6 pimps she did not like it though since all of those men had small 9.5 inch dicks. Since Goku died from Cancer she could not wish him back with the dragon balls.

Chi chi decided that she needed something more so she fucked the z fighters .First was Yamcha with his small 13.8 inch dick,then was Tien with his 15 inch dick she did not like that either so she went to Krillin who was the largest with 16.9 but she still was not satisfied so, Chi Chi stalked Vegeta and wanted him to pound her insides with his average 19.6 inch dick.

If Vegeta did fuck her she imagined it was Goku’s large 29.1 inch dick.

One day she convinced Vegeta to have sex with her to take away some of the stress.

At first Vegeta did not like it but then he wanted it everyday he would even sneak out of his house just to go see her. Chi Chi liked when Vegeta went SSGSS inside her pussy it mad Vegeta’s dick grow 5 more inches she said it was what Goku did to her every night.

She always called Vegeta Goku on accident and Vegeta hated it so he fucked her harder till she called him Vegeta.

One day bulma found out what they were doing .At first she was mad then she realized that this is what chi chi needed and she let them do it . And they lived happily ever after.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put in the comments what relationships you guys want


End file.
